simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. He is based on the Glee character with the same name. He is played by Damian McSimmy, the Sim equivalent of Damian McGinty. Biography Season Three Spoofs Pot O' Asian Gold Finn meets Rory in a classroom. He already knows who Finn is, and that he ruined Nationals for the Glee Club. He asks Finn to be his friend, and he says yes, but he tells him that he shouldn't ask people to be his friend. Rory says that Santana and him did not have the greatest meeting, as she threatened to cut of his "Lucky Charms" and spoon feed them to him if he hits on Brittany (who he has a crush on). Later, Finn tells him to join New Directions, which he agrees to. Mash Time Santana apologizes to Finn and Rory in the hallway, but rather than apologizing for the mean names, uses her apologies as insults towards Finn instead. As she is walking away, Finn calls down the hall and asks her when she is going to come out to everyone and admit that she is in love with Brittany. All this happens right in front of Rory. He can finally be seen during the performance of Paparazzi/Stand By Me. Hold On to A Girl Rory is seen in the choir room with the other members of New Directions and The Troubletones. He, along with everyone else, applauds Brittany and Santana's performance of It's Gotta Be Love With You. When Rachel announces that she has been suspended from performing at Sectionals, Rory says he has a bad feeling in his stomach. He later performs Brighter than the Sun/Good Life with the rest of New Directions. No Michael/Yes Elvis Rory and the other New Directions Boys sans Kurt and Artie listen to Sam tell them about his relationship with Mercedes over the summer. Sam says that he and Mercedes had coffee, to which Rory says "That sounds hot!". He is then seen in the choir room when Will assigns the kids to help him find a song to propose to Emma with. He thinks that it "doesn't sound fair" that Will is making the kids do all the hard work, but Tina tells him that he'll get used to it. He is later seen again in the choir room when Rachel sings Puppet on a String and then performs All Shook Up with the other New Directions members as Will proposes to Emma. Rory, along with the rest of New Directions, meets up with the Warblers where the two groups have an "Elvis-Off" and Blaine is slushies by Sebastian. He is also present when New Directions successfully confront Sebastian in the auditorium. The Spanish Heart Rory is present in the choir room when Will introduces David Martinez, who leaves soon after. Later, Rory and Artie have called Sugar to the choir room. Rory explains that he and Artie both need a storyline, but in order to get one, they need a love interest. Sugar calls both of them pathetic, but decides to go with Rory because she "looks awesome in green". The two hug. On My Big Brother Rachel and Finn get into an argument, after Rachel doesn't appear to be defending Finn over a certain picture. Rory asks if anyone else is feeling second-hand embarassment, to which Sugar replies "I don't hear Finchel when Finchel speaks". Rory is then seen in the choir room with the rest of New Directions waiting for Regionals to begin, and since they haven't rehearsed, he asks what they're going to do. Will replies "What we always do, win!". Minisodes The Glee Club Gets Tested Rory tells the Psychiatrist that he feels mistreated and that nobody understands him. She tells him that she can't understand him, and he repeats what he said. Still not understanding what he said, she tells him that she can get him some pills for his rash, leaving him confused. Fondue For Two Part 2 Along with the rest of New Directions, Rory is a guest on Brittany's talk show. She asks him how it feels to be famous, as he owns his own cereal, leaving him confused. She then says that she feels bad that all of the kids are after his Lucky Charms, which she says is "racist". Later, she asks why he isn't a redhead. Rory, clearly annoyed, replies "Because I'm a brunet!", and Brittany says that because of this he's not actually Irish. Specials Christmas Special Rory is in the choir room with the rest of New Directions when Sue announces that they'll be appearing on TV in a Christmas Special. In the actual Special, he is introduced as "this Irish dude". He appears shocked after Santana and Brittany discuss wearing a candy cane strapon, and randomly states that "popcorn is a good decorating ornament to hang along the Christmas tree", and says something that is hard to understand before randomly announcing "I'm Irish!". Quotes Gallery Rory 2.PNG Rory.png Klaine Tike and Rory.png Rory, Santana.PNG Rory.PNG Rory Flanagan.png Rory.jpg Trivia * Although Rory's first appearance was in the Christmas Special, his first chronological appearance was in Pot O' Asian Gold. * Sometimes no one understands him, due to his Irish accent. * Brittany thinks Rory is a leprechaun. * Rory is available to download. He was the first character made available to download after FashionOfSimgm reached 200 followers. * Is so far the only member of New Directions who hasn't sung. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters